Derserve
by BrillentlyTalented
Summary: Nick comforts Olivia after Noah is taken away from her.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia watched as the social worker walked away with her son, her love. Why me, is all she thought about. She cared for that little boy and gave him the best home he has ever had since he was brought into this world. Sure she was a working mom but who wasn't. She should have chosen Noah instead of the long drug out shifts that kept her away from him. If she did; she wouldn't be in the hospital where her little boy was whisked away from her.

Noah watched his mommy over the woman's shoulder as she waved bye to him. His precious face and chubby cheeks she would never forget. Those big green eyes and toothless smile, was her world and it was now gone.

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts by someone touching her shoulder. She turned around to see Nick offering his heart warming smile.

"I will be okay Liv." He assured her.

"I hope so. For the sake of that little boy. I loved him like my own, I would never hurt him." She cried.

He pulled her into a hug. "I know. I know. Why don't we head back over to the precinct."

"No I don't feel like going back right now. That job is the reason I don't have Noah. Don't get me wrong though, I love it to death...I just, I don't know. Maybe it's time for me to take a vacation or something. Just get away for a while and clear my head, have fun or something. " she said.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Yes after we solve this case I'm I have given this job my all. I think its time I do what's best for me I know it sounds selfish but-"

"No you do not sound selfish, not one bit. I think you should take the vacation. But I'm going to miss you." He smiled.

"No you won't. No one ever misses Olivia Benson." She gathered her things and took one last look into the room Noah was previously in. "If i had just paid more attention to his cold, maybe he wouldn't have ended up in that bed."

"Hey." He turned her so that they were eye to eye. "This is not your fault. They will realize the mistake they made and Noah will be back in your arms in no time. This is just for your information. I will most definitely miss you." He said.

"I hope to God this is only temporary and Thanks Nick. Come on let me buy you Dinner."

"No that's okay."

"I insist. Just a little something. We haven't eaten all day. A little snack won't hurt." She smiled.

"Okay fine. But I'm picking the place. All you eat is Chinese food and quite frankly I don't want to see any body's chuck lou pow." He laughed.

Olivia smiled a little. "Whatever you say.

"Yea I know this amazing wing place close to your house. Up for something spicy?"he asked.

"I don't usually eat spicy foods. You know that Nick, but for you I will have a little taste." They walked out of the hospital and got into their own cars.

ONON

Olivia looked down at the plate of wings that was sitting on her counter "Really Atomic flavor Nick. That sounds like an explosion waiting to happen in your mouth."

"I got you Lemon Pepper just in case you don't like those. I'm not trying to kill my sergeant. I looked out for you a little." He picked up one of the fries and popped it in his mouth.

"Well i'm going to find a movie to watch while you fix our plates" she walked over to her movie shelf. "Night on elm street, Friday the 13th, or Insidious 2?"

"Is all you own is scary movies?" He asked.

"Nick this is October, this is the month of all things scary. Noah loved this Insidious movie though. I have never known a baby that loved to be spooked. He would giggle at the scary stuff and I would be clutching a pillow ." She smiled at the memory of her and Noah watching the movie together.

"I have never seen that one. How about we watch it together for Noah."

She smiled. "For Noah."

He walked over to Olivia and pulled her into a hug

"That's twice in one day." Olivia said as she laid her head on Nick's shoulder.

"What."

"You hugging me."

"I just want to make sure you are okay Liv." He leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek, Olivia turned her head to see what he was doing and their lips collided.

"Oh God im sorry Nick. This is awkward" She pulled herself from Nick's arms and touched her lips.

"No it was my fault." He stuttered.

"Bring the plates over and I will start the movie." She looked down at the floor to avoid his eye contact.

"What do you want to drink." He said as he was placing their wings on the plate.

"I hear milk is good to eat with spicy food."

"Milk tones down the spicy Liv. We don't want that." He laughed.

"Unless you're going to spray my mouth down with a water hose, I think milk is my go to drink for tonight." She said.

"Here you go. Half Atomic half lemon pepper."

"Oh God. Here goes nothing." Olivia picked up the wing and stared at it. "It even looks hot. If I die from this, I am going to come back to haunt you"

"Just taste it already."

She bit into the wing and awaited the fiery flavor.

"Not bad taste pretty good."

"Wait for it." He told her. Olivia rolled her eyes. As soon as she did that the atomic spice flared up.

"Nick...Nick I need the milk."

"Nope." He moved the milk away from her grasp.

"What the hell are you doing my fucking mouth is on fire here. Why did you give me this." She took short breaths to ease the pain in her mouth but it only made it worse.

"Feel the burn."

"You are going to feel my burn if you don't give me that." He handed her the milk and laughed at her eagerness.

"it's not working. Nick it's not working. My mouth is still hot. What the hell. Why did I let you talk me into this. This is the main reason why I don't eat spicy foods" She ran to the kitchen and opened her refrigerator.

"Let me try something." He reached in front of her and pulled out the ice tray."

"You want me to eat ice." He shook his head. She watched as Nick popped the ice into his mouth.

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Liv just trust me."

"you are absolutely insane if you think I am going to-"

Nick leaned in and kissed her. He slipped his cold tongue into her mouth, sliding it across her lips. Olivia moaned as the cool sensation from his mouth and tongue transferred over to hers. They continued to kiss long after the ice cube had melted and Olivia's mouth was back to normal. Neither of them could pull back. Olivia let out a slow moan causing both of them to get aroused

Nick backed Oliva into her hall way. He pinned her against the wall and continued to attack her lips. His hands moved from her back down to her butt. He moved his kisses down to her chin and on to her neck causing Olivia to moan yet again.

Her eyes popped open and she looked down at Nick licking and kissing from her neck to the crest of her breast, it felt so good. She looked up at the wall and to see the picture of the detectives in the squad room. What the hell was she doing.

"We can't." She mumbled. But Nick didn't hear her. His hands went in between her legs and rubbed her through the fabric of her pants.

"Nick." She moaned. His hands moved up to her button and began to undo it. He slid her pants down to her ankles along with her panties. He lifted her leg so that they fell completely off.

"What are you-FUCK!" In one swift motion Nick lifted Olivia onto his shoulders and put his head between her legs.

"Oh God."Olivia moaned as he licked. "I'm your bo...ss. We...we...we can't do this." He sucked. "YES!" She grabbed hold to his head and pushed his deeper. Her other hand trying to grab the wall or ceiling since it was right above her head, but all she managed to do was knock down pictures and scratch the wall.

"I'm gonna...oh...oh ...oh...stop I can't take any more." Olivia screamed to the top of her lungs, the loudest she has ever screamed while being ate out. Nick didn't stop, his attack on her juices became more violent. Olivia was shaking uncontrollably and he was still going.

Olivia orgasmed for the second time. Nick finally let her down but still had her pinned against the wall. The bulge in his pants pressed tightly against her core She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to calm down from her high.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She just stared at him.

"Liv."

"Don't start anything you can't finish." She grabbed his belt and whipped it from his pants and threw it on the floor. She unbutton his pants and yanked them down.

"You want more?" He grinned.

"What does it look like." She stroked then squeezed his dick causing him to grimace.

"Watch it." He smack her hands away. Nick grabbed himself, lining up with her entrance and trusted hard knowing she was still sensitive. "You're so tight. So hot."

"Oh God." Olivia moaned. Nick waited for her to get adjusted to his size.

"Move already will you." She mumbled.

"But you're my boss remember." Nick began pumping.

"Fuck you."

He pumped faster. Knocking the remainder pictures off the wall.

"I thought that's what we were doing. Should I stop?" Olivia wrapped her legs tighter around him.

"I take that as a no." Nick placed his hands on either side of her head. He leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.

"You better hang on." He pounded even harder; faster.

Olivia bit down on Nick's shoulder to suppress the screams she knew were coming but it was no use. The tingling sensation in her belly was building with each pump.

"Mmmnnnn." She pulled his hair. He pumped even faster causing Olivia to arch her back off the wall.

"Come for me detective Benson." Nick whispered into her ear. He reached between them and lightly brushed her clit. That was it for Olivia.

"FUCK!" her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body shock. She clawed at his hair, his neck, his back; anything.

Nick buried his face into her neck as he shot his seed into her hot wet pussy. They held each other until their breathing became normal. Nick slowly lowered Olivia onto her feet. She avoided his gaze.

"Im sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." She pushed him back. They both reached down and gathered their clothing. Olivia not once looking at Nick.

"I'm gonna shower. You can show yourself out." She mumbled.

"Yea." He walked back into the front room to see the movie playing and their wings now cold. He shook his head and and gathered his things. "Im going." He yelled out. Nothing. He walked out and slammed the door.

Next Day

Olivia walked into the precinct and came face to face with her captain.

"Nice of you to show up Benson. What happened to you last night. Everyone came back in to help solve the case but you were no where in sight." He said.

"I had...family problems."

"Yea Amaro filled me in already but next time can you atleast call." He stormed off. Olivia looked up to see Nick staring right at her, she looked away and continued to her office.

"Liv...Liv." he pushed the door open just as she was slamming it in his face.

"Yes detective."

"About last night."

"What happened last night?" She asked with a questioned look.

"Uhh...well."

"Absolutely nothing. A huge mistake that will never happened again. You took advantage of my vulnerability. So therefore nothing happened. I don't even remember it. Now can you please leave my office so I can finish my paper work." Olivia growled.

"We are not done talking about this." He pointed his finger In her face.

"Yea well I am." Nick was about to responded when she walked past him and out of the office.

"Why do you have to be so damn tough." He said to her but she was long gone.

Four months later

"Fin is Liv in yet. I have some evidence on our suspect?" Nick asked.

"Nick Olivia is gone." Fin replied.

"What do you mean, what is she on a run or something?"

"She put in her papers. Yesterday was her last day. Sorry bro." Fin said.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me." Nick yelled.

"I thought you wouldn't have cared." Fin stood up to reassure Nick.

"Damn it."

"What's the matter Nick."

"I...I love her that's the matter." He snatched his jacket off the chair and ran out of the precinct.

"Answer the phone." It went to voice mail for the third time. Nick parked his car and ran up to her apartment. He banged the door with his hand.

"Olivia open the door." He yelled.

She snatched open the door and stuck only her head out of the door. "What the hell do you want Amaro."

"Why you didn't tell me you were putting your papers in? I had to hear it from Fin."

"I told you."

"When"

"Four months ago."

"Can I come in please I don't need our business out here."

"Nick we have no business."

"We need to talk. I know we have been avoiding each other but we need to discuss what happened." Nick tried to open the door but she pushed on it.

"Liv what are you doing?"

"We can talk when I come back." She told him.

"Where to Liv."

"Vacation. I swear give me two weeks to clear my head and we can talk." She placed her hand on his chest.

"You promise."

"I promise. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head.

"That's what got us in trouble the last time."

"I'm gonna miss you." He smiled.

"Yea whatever. Bye"

"Bye."

2 years later

"Miss Benson I know that answer."

"How about raising your hand Melissa." Olivia told the little red head girl.

Miss Olivia Benson, teacher to a second grade class at the local elementary. After she put in her papers, she took a two week vacation to the Caribbean. A few days before she returned, a friend of hers offered her a teaching job, something she had always want to do but never go the chance. She put her apartment up for a lease and moved to the country into her very first her new job was very close to svu, she seemed to have never crossed anyone from her old job and she hoped it would stay that way.

"Have a good weekend children. See you monday." She smiled and waved at the children.

She straightened the classroom and gathered her things to leave. Just as she was about to walk out of the classroom her cellphone ranged.

"What now." She hit the answer button.

"Yes...now?...well I was on my way home...okay you can bring her here." She gathered her things once again and rushed out of the door. Just as she entered the hallway someone bumped into her causing everything in her hand to fall to the floor including her phone.

"Damn it." She drooped to the floor, not bothering to look up. "Watch where you are going will you."

"Olivia." She knew that voice from anywhere.

"Yes." She kept her head down as she scrambled all of her things into her arm. She reached by the person's foot and picked up her phone, turning it over to reveal a severely cracked screen.

"Look at me."

Olivia slowly stood up slowly averting her gaze. She looked into his eyes. She saw anger, hurt and happiness all at the same time.

"Nick." She flashed a small smile.

"You're here. And not dead."

"Why would I be dead?"

"You told me you were coming back two weeks later but you never came back. Your apartment manager said you left in a hurry, the day that you put in your papers. I thought someone had forced you out of town somewhere. You lied to me. You were never coming back. Why. That's all I want to know." He took a step towards her but she stepped back.

"You must didn't look hard enough. I was right here the entire time. Right under your noses. Look I have to go." She brushed past him.

"You owe me an explanation" he growled.

"Not now. I have to pick up my dau-... I have to go." She walked down the hall and out of the school.

"We are not finished talking" he said after her but she kept walking.

A teenagar aproached Olivia just as she exited the school.

"I am so sorry Ms. Olivia. My grandmother was rushed to the hospital and well I would have taken her but-"

"It's fine Lucy." Olivia squatted down and hugged the little girl. "Hey babygirl. I miss you." Nick walked up beside Olivia and stared at the exchange between mother and daughter.

"Hello im Lucy." The girl held her hand out but Nick eyes were glued to Olivia. She looked up to see Nick staring at her.

She stood up and put the little girl on her hip "Umm thank you for watching her today Lucy. I just haven't had time to find her a suitable day care. I hope your grandmother gets well."

"Thanks. Bye baby girl." The little girl waved at the teen and then laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I have to go."

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

Olivia quickened her pace.

"How old is she? What's her name." Nick asked.

"I Arissa." The little girl looked up at Nick.

"Alyssa honey don't talk to strangers." The little girl nodded her head

Olivia unlocked her front car door and threw her things into the passenger seat.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION?" Nick yelled.

"Which one was that." She opened the back door and placed Alyssa into the car seat.

"Bye." She grinned and waved at Nick. Her smile, her eyes when she smiled was just like...

"I have to go. It was nice seeing you." She opened the driver side door but Nick grabbed her arm before she could get in.

"Ooowww."

"You fail to realize that i am a detective there for i put pieces together really quickly. Judging by the features on that little girl i say she is your biological kid. She has to be no more than twenty months almost two am I correct?"

"She's nineteen months."

Why did you leave? Was it because you were pregnant? Is she mine...and don't lie to me because she has my smile...my eyes. ANSWER ME!" Olivia saw the anger in his eyes.

"I didn't know." She mumbled.

"Bullshit."

"Nick what do you want me to say."

"Why didn't you tell me. Or better yet why are you keeping her away from me?"

"Because she is my daughter and you didn't need to know."

"You sound really selfish right now. What reason was it that you just had to run off with my kid?"

"She is not yours."

"Olivia we are way over that okay. I want to get to know her." He took a step away from olivia and glared at his little girl sleeping in the car. "But I still need an explanation."

"What we did was a mistake. I hated myself for so long for being too weak to stop it.I was going to tell you but It was best that I didn't. So I put in my papers and left with my child."

"That day I came by the apartment and you didn't want to open the door for me. Was it because you was afraid I would notice?"

"I didn't really start showing until my fourth month. Nothing could I put on would hide the bump anymore I knew that was my key to leave. Im sorry but I don't regret it." She opened the car door.

"I want shared custody." He blurted.

"No." She simply said.

"What."

"She doesn't need a father." She looked down at her hands.

"Well then I will fight you in court." Neither one of them looked at each other.

"You have two other children Nick. What time would you ever have for her." She was getting angry.

"I will make time."

"No I don't see that happening. This is the reason I left. I have to go." She went to shut her door but he grabbed it.

"You must be out of your mind if you think i'm going to let you slide Olivia. I have missed too much of my daughter's life and I will be damned if I miss another minute. If we can't settle this like two adults well let's just say you will be hearing from my lawyer.

"She doesn't need to go through that. She is only a baby."

"Please Olivia just give me a chance at least, I deserve that much. Give her what you didn't have, both of her parents."

Olivia bit her lip. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"You deserve the chance right."

He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Olivia and Nick's encounter. Their agreement was for Nick to meet his daughter and for them to get to know each other.

Olivia stood by the counter with a glass of wine while her daughter sat at her little desk drawing a picture or scribbling; which ever she imagined. She looked up at her mother and smiled. That smile. Was all Nick. Olivia knew her daughter favored her father but with each growing day she looked like him more and more. The doorbell ranged. She sat her glass down and walked towards her foyer. She opened the door to see Nick holding a huge brown teddy bear.

"You wasn't lying when you said you moved to the country. It took me almost an hour to find the street." He looked up into the big white foyer. "This is nice Liv. How can you afford this off of a teacher's salary?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I manage,Come in. She's right in here."

Nick followed Olivia into her home and straight to their two-year-old daughter. She looked at her mommy and the strange man.

"Hey Alyssa." Nick squatted as he waved at the little girl.

She didn't say anything at first so Olivia gave her a glare as to speak back "Hi." She said shyly.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "She is not shy. I don't know why she's acting like this." She told Nick.

"Who's dat mommy." She pointed.

Olivia turned towards Nick then back to her daughter. "This is my friend I told you about remember. He worked with mommy a long time ago." Nick looked at Olivia but said nothing.

"This is for you pretty girl." He gestured towards the bear in his hand.

Alyssa's eyes perked up and she ran towards the giant bear. "He's big." She giggled.

"What do you say Lyssa."

"Thankyou."she smiled and hugged nick around his neck. He couldn't help but smile. He had to have been dreaming; he had a daughter with Olivia Benson. The smartest, most beautiful, fiestiest, most sincere woman he had ever known.

"Wanna pway barbie? She asked.

"Yea show me the way." The little girl darted towards her room.

"A friend really Olivia." He scolded.

"She doesn't know you well enough to say you're her father. You need to earn her trust." She whispered.

"Yea well whose fault is that."

"She doesn't need disappointment." Nick shook his head and followed his daughter into her room.

They played barbie and teddy and then princess and the prince for about three hours. She then requested Nick to read the princess and the Prince book.

"Mommy doesn't have the deep voice like you" she stood at the door and watched her daughter and her father bonding. She hated what she had done but at the same time she knew she couldn't have stayed.

Nick slowly closed the book and looked down at his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arm. He kissed her forehead and layed her on her bed. He turned around to see Olivia still standing in the doorway.

"You don't have to watch me you know. She's my kid I wouldn't harm her."

"I know that."

"Can we talk somewhere else." He said as he took another glance at Alyssa.

"Yea sure." She lead Nick to the living room.

"Move back to the city." He Said with a serious face.

"No." She simply said.

Nick sat down on the couch beside Olivia.

"Im trying to be civil here Liv. How in the hell am I going my to see my daughter every day if she is this far away from me."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You are making this more difficult than it has to be."

She turned her entire body towards him and stared at his face. "I have a question."

"What."

"Did you purposely get me pregnant?"

He shook his head and laughed.

"We didn't have anything for each other Nick. I was your boss and you were my detective. On the same night that I loose Noah and Zara is moved to another state, you seduced me. You fucked me against my wall with no protection might I add and you you come inside of me. Sounds like to me you were going to solve both of our problems.

Nick stood up. "You're delusional.

"Maybe but that's my theory." She folded her arms.

"I didn't plan to get you pregnant, it just happened alright. But I don't regret it. I may have only met her but I love that little girl." He pointed towards the bedroom.

"I agree she is my world." She looked down at her hands.

"I want to know everything, from the moment she was born, to her favorite cartoon character. Leave nothing out."

"I umm, she was born two months early."

Nick's face went white. "What."

"I was so stressed out about having her on my own. I went an entire week without eating or sleeping." Tears streamed down her face. "I didn't do it intentionally. My body just wouldn't function right. I passed out from dehydration and crashed my car. When I finally came to I was being wheeled into the hospital. They told me that I was bleeding and could have possibly lost the baby. They did a cesarean section, Nick she was so small but she had the most beautiful cry in the world."

Nick sat back down and grabbed her hands to soothe her. "How much did she weigh?"

"Two pounds seven ounces. Nick I also didn't tell you because you were umm..."

"I was what."

"In love with Amanda. I use to see the way you two looked at each other and I just didnt want to break that up with our little mistake."

"Alyssa is not a mistake." Nick said.

"What we did was a mistake and should have never happened. It took me a while to forgive myself. I walked away from my friends and my job but I didn't have any other choice."

"BULLSHIT." Olivia jumped at his sudden outburst. "All of what you are saying is excuses. Nothing you can do or say will make me forgive you for what you have done. I want my daughter closer to me and thats the final word."

"I have a job Nicolas."

"I dont care Olivia. You are a cop. You can easily find another job."

Olivia stood up to face Nick. Before she could open her mouth, the front door opened and closed. They both turned their attention towards the foyer.

"I be dammed. Brian Cassidy." He turned back towards Olivia. "You are still with this asshole."

Brian dropped his bag and walked over to them.

The day Olivia was in the car accident, she had no one else to call so she had them call Brian. He was so supportive.

"What the hell is he doing here Liv?" Brian growled.

"Im here for my daughter thats what. I definitely don't want my kid around this scumbag." Nick and Brian approached each other, prepared to throw punches.

"I have been raising that little girl from the day she was born. I was the first one to hold her. I rock her to sleep every night when she have nightmares." Brian smirked and stepped closer to Nick. "She calls Me daddy. You left her pregnant and alone to probably run to your little wifey. You can't keep little Nick in your pants so you knock up your partner but when responsibility came calling you run like a little chicken."

"SHUT UP!" Olivia yelled. "Brian get out of his face."

"Olivia what the hell is he talking about. I didn't abandon you." Nick said.

"I lied okay. Brian, Nick didn't know about Alyssa up until two weeks ago. He came up to the school and he saw her."

"You could have told him she wasn't his." He growled at Olivia.

"Come on Brian. We all know the little girl looks exactly like me. you don't have to be a genius to put two and two together. She's my daughter and I want her in my life."

"Mommy"

**I don't think this story know the meaning of one shot. It practically has a life of its own.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey baby girl. Are you okay?" Olivia held the little girl in her arm.

The little girl nodded. She turned her attention to Nick and Brian. "Daddy." She jumped out of Olivia's arm and ran to Brian. He scooped her into the arm, planting kisses all over her face.

"How is my princess doing?"

"Good."she giggled.

Brian glanced at Nick to see the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Something wrong Nicky boy?"

Nick gritted his teeth. "Liv can I speak with you in private please."

"Umm yea we can talk in the kitchen."

They walked Into the kitchen.

"Do you know how awful I feel right now that my daughter is calling another man daddy? That should be me in there that she gets excited for when I step foot in the house. Liv how could you go back to him? How could you let him care for our child while I was only a phone call away." Tears fell from his eyes. "She's my blood."

"Nick I am so sorry. If I can take it back I would." She reached over and wiped the tears from his face.

"Yea well you can't. Only thing you have control over is the future. I need my daughter Liv; I want to be in her life."

"Nick she can visit you on the weekends. I don't mind bringing her to you. I just can't make any sudden moves right now. We have to take this day by day Nick." She pleaded.

"I want her to know me as her real father."

"Okay."

"She's going to know she has two other siblings and that I love them all equally."

Olivia noded.

"When I get back to the city I'm going to start looking for a house so all of my kids can stay with me when they want."

"Nick you don't have to do all of that." Olivia begged.

Nick waved her off "So what's the deal with you and Cassidy?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "we were good the first year but here lately all he does is undercover work. When he comes home he play with Alyssa, goes to sleep and he's back at work again. We haven't had sex in five months."

Nick burst out laughing.

Olivia hung her head "I said that out loud didn't I."

"If it makes you feel better, it's been 2 years for me" They both laughed.

"What about you and Rollins?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing ever happened between us. I was too in love with you." He admitted.

"Nick." Olivia looked down at her hands.

Nick put his finger under her chin. He looked into her big brown eyes. "It's true."

"What's going on in here." Brian stood at the door frame holding Alyssa.

"Ugh nothing Bri, Nick was just leaving."

"Bye Mister." The little girl waved.

Nick turned towards Olivia "Well mannered, I like that."

Nick went over to Brian and reached for his daughter. She jumped into his arms and hugged his neck.

Nick inhaled her scent. Lavender and vanilla, just like Olivia.

"Are you gonna come back and pwah baby dolls wif me?" She looked towards Olivia. "Can he mommy."

"If he agrees baby girl." Olivia smiled at Nick

"I would love to." He placed the little girl back on the floor and she took off running towards her room.

Nick looked up to see the angered expression on Brian's face. "Something wrong Brian boy?"

"You can't just waltz in here and take my daughter." Brian said.

"For one she's not your's biologically. You have just been temporarily raising her, which I greatly appreciate but I'm here now." Nick grinned.

"Oh trust I will still be around."

Nick turned towards Olivia. "Not for long. I plan on taking the whole package. If you know what I mean." He winked at Olivia.

"Let me show you out Nick." Olivia said as she walked past the two men.

"See you later Brian." Nick smirked and followed Olivia out of the kitchen.


End file.
